Morning
by Lainy Wolf
Summary: Mornings are usually hectic for Rei and Johnny isn't making things any easier...or is he? WARNINGS JoRe, MM Don't like, don't read.


**Howdy again peeps, this little number i have written for my Megzy, better known as Pandapjays.**

** It's not the best and the ending i think was rushed and it's short, oh and i didn't check it over so excuse any typo's, spelling mistakes, other gramatical errors.**

**oh, and this is slash, more specifically MalexMale, so if you don't like homosexual relationships - too bad, too sad, GET OUT! DX and thankyou have a nice day /sparklysmile/  
**

** anyhoo, This is for you Meg, you beloved slave driver XD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters, yadda yadda... **

--

The redhead smirked down at the sleeping raven haired boy. More specifically _his _sleeping raven haired boy. He glanced over at the clock and then back to the other, contemplating on waking him up or not. He moved carefully closer and shook the other's shoulder. "Hey, Rei…"

The other responded by curling up into a tight ball, hugging the blanket closer to him. He blinked down at the neko-jin.

He shrugged and left the other sleeping peacefully.

_Rei will kill me, but hey, you can't say I didn't try, _he smirked to himself.

(-)

"JOHNNY!"

Johnny looked up from his newspaper and grinned at a fuming neko-jin. "Yes Rei?"

Rei narrowed his eyes at the Scotsman and whined, "Why did you do it?"

Johnny looked at him innocently. "Do what, Rei?"

Rei stared incredulously at his insolent lover. "You know very well what. You turned my alarm off, didn't wake make me up-"

"Not true, I tried but you're a hell of a deep sleeper."

"-AND I over slept! Now I'm going to be late," he exclaimed.

Johnny shrugged and went back to reading the newspaper. "So you're a little late? I thought I was being nice and letting you get some beauty sleep," he said nonchalantly before smirking, "Not that you need or anything mind you."

Rei glared at the back of Johnny's head before turning on his heel, returning back to the bedroom, muttering under his breath, "Smart assed, cheeky…"

Johnny chuckled to himself. Score one to the Scotsman. The cat really wasn't a morning person was he? Nothing like the being he was last night; not the sweet, graceful, sexy, exotic, seductive…

"Damn!"

Oh, damn indeed. Johnny shook that train of thought out of his head and whipped his head around in time to see the tip of Rei's 'tail' of hair disappear out the door. He blinked and pouted.

"What? Not even a goodbye?"

He sighed dejectedly before getting up and wandering into the kitchen. He looked around half heartedly at the bench tops, until something caught his eye. "Oh?" he smirked raising an eyebrow, "What do we have here?"

He picked up the object in question and leaned back against the bench, staring amusedly at it. His eyes flicked towards the door and he began to count down in his head.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"JOHNNY!"

Rei burst back into the room looking utterly pissed off…still. Johnny grinned at him smugly.

"Forgetting something?" He held up Rei's car keys and jingled them. Rei sighed, exasperated.

"Can I have them? Please? I'm in a hurry."

Johnny shrugged. "Maybe, you'll have to come here and get them though," he smirked.

Rei gave him and irritated look but nevertheless, he walked over to where Johnny was leaning and reached for his keys. Johnny grinned at the cat and held them away from him, high above his head. Rei frowned and stretched his arm up, having to lean against the red head to do so. Johnny grinned and slid the keys into the other's hands but not before wrapping an arm around a slender waist and crushing the other closer to him with and 'omf'.

Rei gave the other an exasperated look. "Johnny…."

"Yes?" they other smirked down at him. Rei sighed.

"Let go of me."

"Ah, but that's not what you really want is it?"

"Yes it is, I want you to let go of me so I can go to work," he explained. Johnny blinked at him, unconvinced.

"I think you're wrong."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I'm always right and I'll prove it to you."

"And how are y-mmf" Rei was cut off by Johnny's mouth being pressed against his.

He went to glare at Johnny but gave up, succumbing to his 'talents'. Johnny's mouth pressed against his, warm, soft. His tongue was crafty, running along Rei's lips before probing the others mouth, earning themselves a moan.

Hands slipping under his shirt, making there way up his back, fingers delicately tracing patterns, shivers sent up Rei's spine, and pulling them closer together. The mouth broke away, letting them both gasp for air but soon moved along the neko-jin's jaw line, ghostly kisses that set his nerves on fire. The mouth moved down, teasing the other's neck with trails of kisses. Johnny's warm breath and lips hit sensitive spots. A new wave of pleasure washing over rei making him shiver.

They had moved from where they were. Johnny manoeuvring them so he had Rei pressed against the wall opposite. The added friction heating Rei up further. He groaned and looked up at Johnny through half lidded eyes.

"Ok, maybe I can be late one day," he said breathlessly.

Johnny smirked down at him before capturing his lips once more.

--

**And that's all she wrote. That's it, there isn't anymore. Want more? Write it yourself! I'm trying to keep things short since I'm writing –short- stories in English…fancy that, keeping things short for a short story. XD of course they have to have a plot and yadda, yadda, yadda.**

**I hate writing those scenes, I don't know why I bother frankly. --;**

** Catch Ya then...  
**


End file.
